Amor prohibido
by Takkumi07
Summary: [Yuri][Lemon][One-Shot] Una pequeña conversación entre dos compañeras de clase puede generar un cambio drástico en la mente y la vida de dos mejores amigas [AyaTaka]


_Y vuelvo con otro Yuri! :3_

_Yo lo dije, mi meta en la vida será llenar de yuri la pagina y vengo con mi segundo aporte a la causa *-*_

_Ahora, cosas técnicas... Primero, me salio mas largo de lo que acostumbro hacer, pero al final de todos modos lo dejé como un One-Shot. Segundo, es un LEMON y es el primero que escribo o/o así que no me maten si no está bien... es como un soft lemon en realidad, no fui capaz de usar palabras mas "explicitas" por así decirlo... algún día lo lograré jejejeje_

_Ahora lo más importante. Esta historia va dedicada a mi querida ClumsyDoodles, que me pidió este AyaTaka y yo, como buena persona, le dí en el gusto :3 Gracias por la ayuda Clumsy-chan y ESPERO TE GUSTE ! :3 y espero les guste a todos los que lo lean! :D_

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Kagerou Project no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin-sama**

**Aclaración 2: Perdón a todos los que están esperando que actualice alguno de mis 2 long fics pero me dio la inpiración por escribir estos y... ando algo bloqueado con los otros... ¡pero los actualizaré pronto, lo juro!**

**Aclaración 3: El principio de la historia transcurre en la época en la que Takane, Ayano, Shintaro y Haruka siguen en la escuela... antes de lo que todos sabemos pasó.**

* * *

><p>- ¿¡Que Hiromi y Sayaka son que!? - dijo una chica a lo lejos.<p>

- Lo que escuchaste: novias. Lo confirmaron hace poco, pero al parecer llevaban un tiempo saliendo a escondidas - dijo la chica a su lado.

- Pero eso no es posible ¡ellas dos son chicas! - dijo exaltada la primera otra vez.

- Hay vamos, no seas así. Yo creo que es lindo que se atrevan a expresar su amor verdadero sin que les importe lo que los demás digan - respondió la otra chica.

En un rincón del pasillo se encontraba Ayano, escuchando por casualidad toda la historia que hablaban estas dos chicas. Al principio la impactó un poco la noticia, después de todo ella las conocía y había hablado un par de veces con ellas, pero nunca se había percatado de que podía existir una relación romántica entre ambas, pero luego se tranquilizó y meditó de mejor manera la situación, concluyendo lo mismo que dijo una de las chicas; que importa lo que digan los demás, lo importante es ser feliz con la persona que amas.

_- ¿Y... si realmente no es tan raro que te guste una chica? - _Pensó Ayano - _Tal vez es bastante normal pero es descartado de inmediato por ser "prohibido". Tal vez... sea más que amistad la que siento por ella... -_

++ Pocos días después ++

- Aaaggg, no quiero hacer esta basura... - dijo Takane, quejándose por la tarea extra que el profesor Kenjirou le había dejado para que practicara antes de los exámenes finales.

- Vamos Takane, papá lo hace para que aprendas y te vaya bien en los exámenes. Piensa que es por tu propio bien - dijo la chica de la bufanda roja, que miraba a su compañera con una alegre sonrisa.

- Lo sé, lo sé... pero aún así es un fastidio... quiero un pequeño descanso - seguía quejándose la de coletas, mirando de forma aburrida y desinteresada su cuaderno.

- Está bien Takane, descansemos un momento - dijo finalmente Ayano. Al parecer la menor se había ido a la casa de su amiga a "ayudarla" a terminar su tediosa tarea... cosa que de todos modos no hizo en absoluto, pero al menos le servía como compañía e impedimento de que se quedara dormida en el intento.

- Oye Takane, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - dijo Ayano mirando tímidamente hacia el suelo, mientras su amiga se estiraba para relajar los músculos.

- Claro - respondió Takane ya incorporada nuevamente.

- Esto... t-tu... - tartamudeó Ayano - ¿q-que piensas sobre... e-el amor entre dos chicas? - dijo finalmente, intentando mirar de reojo a la _gamer_ y mostrando un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡Q-que clase de pregunta es esa! al parecer el calor te está afectando - dijo Takane, totalmente sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

- Lo que pasa es que escuché que unas compañeras de clase, Hiromi-chan y Sayaka-chan, admitieron abiertamente que tenían una relación... y bueno, me quedé pensando sobre el tema - respondió ya más calmada la menor.

- B-bueno... no creo realmente que sea algo malo. Cada uno decide como vivir y a quien amar en la vida - dijo Takane también más tranquila.

- ... y si te dijera que yo... siento algo por una chica pero no sé realmente que es... ¿qué me dirías? - dijo Ayano, ahora totalmente seria y mirando a los ojos a su compañera.

- Espera, espera... ¿no a ti te gustaba Shintaro? - dijo curiosa la mayor.

- B-bueno si... si me gusta y mucho - respondió Ayano nerviosa - pero desde ese día que me cuestiono la magnitud de lo que siento por "esa" chica. No sé si solo es amistad o algo mas... ¿me entiendes Takane? - Ayano no dejaba de mirar fijamente a su amiga, la cual comenzó a entender la "indirecta".

- A-Ayano... ¿qué me quieres decir con todo esto? - La chica se había vuelto a poner nerviosa, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras veía como su mejor amiga empezaba a acercarse de a poco. Intentó alejarse pero fue inútil, a los pocos segundos ya la tenía frente a frente, sintiendo su respiración sobre su cara.

- No sé que será Takane... pero quiero averiguarlo - dijo Ayano, entrecerrando los ojos, lista para besar a su amiga. Ambas jadeaban viéndose a penas mientras se acercaban cada vez mas y mas. Takane no entendía lo que pasaba, pero por una alguna extraña razón no generó resistencia alguna. Estaban a punto de hacerlo, a punto de completar toda la escena... cuando se escuchó que tocan la puerta de la habitación.

- Takane-chan, les traje algunos bocadillos - gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta la abuela de Takane. Al escucharla, la adicta a los videojuegos reaccionó y salió del trance, empujando a Ayano para que separara un poco de ella e intentando volver a como estaban antes.

- ¡P-pasa abuela! - gritó Takane. Al momento en el que se abre la puerta pasa una tierna abuelita cargando una charola con comida. Takane miró de reojo por última vez a su amiga, tratando de decirle algo con la mirada.

_- Esto nunca pasó ¿entendiste? Nunca - _Pensó la mayor. Ayano se veía un poco decepcionada y apenada al mismo tiempo, pero entendió a la perfección qué le quiso decir Takane. Ella solo se limitó a asentir sutilmente...

* * *

><p><strong>++ ACTUALIDAD ++<strong>

Dos jóvenes iban caminando tomados de la mano, dirigiéndose a la base del Mekakushi Dan el jueves por la mañana.

- ¿Porqué tienes esa cara Ayano? ¿pasó algo? - preguntó Shintaro un poco preocupado.

- N-no, no te preocupes. No es nada - respondió la mencionada mirándolo con una sonrisa. La verdad era que si pasaba algo, pero Ayano no quería contárselo a su novio. Desde que vencieron por fin a Kuroha y todo volvió a la normalidad el par de chicos se habían vuelto novios en no mucho tiempo, no querían que algo volviera a suceder y separarse nuevamente, pero la chica había recordado algunas cosas que pasaron en el pasado y había estado distraída por un tiempo, cosa que Shintaro no tardó en notar.

Abrieron la puerta de la base y allí encontraron a todos sus amigos; todos menos Seto, que estaba trabajando ese día. Mary los fue a recibir como de costumbre con su linda sonrisa y su torpe caminar.

- ¡Bienvenidos! - gritó la albina.

- ¡Hola Mary, hola chicos! - contestó Ayano viendo a la medusa y a los demás que estaban sentados en el sofá. En ese preciso momento se percató de la presencia de la persona por la que había estado así de distraída todo ese tiempo. Allí estaba sentada junto con su novio, viendo la televisión con mirada desinteresada y aburrida. En el momento en el que la chica puso su vista en Ayano abrió sutilmente sus ojos en señal de sorpresa...

Luego de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos no habían hablado mucho realmente; ambas comenzaron sus relaciones con sus respectivos novios y todos los miembros del Mekakushi Dan eran ahora sus amigos, por lo que mucho tiempo de calidad no tenían para dedicarle una a la otra. Pero había algo más, ambas cada vez que se veían se ponían nerviosas e intentaban desviar las miradas, por lo que terminaban no diciéndose nada o simplemente diciéndose "hola" sin mayor profundización.

Luego de pasar el día casi completo en la base, viendo películas, cocinando y conversando, por fin ya todos se iban a sus respectivas casas, menos Kido, Kano, Seto y Mary que vivían allí, por supuesto. Nuevamente el ambiente entre Ayano y Takane no fue el más grato de todos y eso a la fundadora del Mekakushi Dan la estaba empezando a molestar... por lo que decidió crear un pequeño plan para arreglar de una vez por todas el embrollo en el que estaba metida.

- ¡Shintaro-kun! - llamó Ayano a su novio que se estaba despidiendo de los demás.

- Dime Ayano - respondió el chico al llegar a su lado

- ¿Qué te parece que hagamos una cita doble para mañana? - dijo Ayano, con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa.

- ¿Una cita doble? ¿y cómo sería eso? ...no empieces con cosas extrañas Ayano... - dijo preocupado Shintaro.

- Jeje no seas ridículo, solo he pensado que no salimos con Takane y Haruka solos hace bastante tiempo y me gustaría hacerlo como en los viejos tiempos ¿qué dices? - preguntó Ayano.

- Mmm, puede ser una buena idea. Tenemos un poco botados a los chicos después de todo - respondió Shintaro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Entonces dile a Haruka, si puede mañana sería genial. Vamos a los videojuegos - dijo la chica girándose con las manos en la espalda.

- ¿A los videojuegos? ¿Estás segura? - preguntó desconfiado el del jersey rojo.

- No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo planeado - terminó de decir la chica, con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El día había llegado. Ayano y Shintaro ya se encontraban en el punto de reunión esperando a Haruka y Takane, que se estaban demorando más de lo usual. La chica de la bufanda roja estaba muy nerviosa, pero decidida a hablar con su "amiga" para solucionar los problemas que estaban teniendo... aunque tenía un poco de miedo de que "algo" extraño pudiera pasar.<p>

- ¡¿Realmente no podías salir de tu casa sin comer antes?! ¡Habías almorzado hace 10 minutos! - se escuchó gritar a Takane desde la otra esquina de la calle.

- Jejeje lo siento Takane-chan, es que se veía delicioso - respondió Haruka intentando calmar a su novia.

- Si, si, para ti todo es delicioso cuando se trata de comida - seguía inculpando la chica a su novio. Ya llegando a donde estaban los chicos esperando, Takane volvió a ver a Ayano con cara de sorpresa y vergüenza, tal como lo había hecho el día anterior...

- Ok, estamos los cuatro, es hora de irnos - dijo el ex hikikomori al momento en que llegó la pareja. En el camino el par de chicos se fue conversando de todo, se notaba que no había cambiado nada entre ellos... pero no así con las chicas; ambas iban separadas, cada una al lado de su novio sin entablar palabra alguna. A Ayano le ardía la sangre que fuera así, por lo que intento apresurar la marcha y hacer que llegaran lo más rápido posible al salón de videojuegos. Justo un poco antes de llegar al lugar, la fundadora del Dan le hizo una señal a su novio para que conversara con ella.

- Shintaro-kun ¿te puedo pedir un pequeño favor? - dijo la chica, intentando bajar la voz para que su amiga no escuchara.

- Claro, dime - respondió Shintaro.

- Cuando lleguemos allá lo más probable es que Takane quiera jugar contigo de inmediato... y digamos que quiero hablar algo con ella en privado ¿podrías jugar con Haruka mientras hablamos? - preguntó Ayano, poniendo una cara con la que Shintaro jamás podría negarle nada.

- Ahhh - suspiró - sabes que no puedo negarme cuando pones esa cara. Además, de todos modos quería jugar con Haruka... Takane es demasiado competitiva - terminó de decir el ex hikikomori, con su cara inexpresiva. Como respuesta recibió un pequeño beso en la mejilla, seguido por una linda sonrisa de la chica a su lado, lo que provocó que se sorprendiera y que un pequeño sonrojo se formara en su rostro.

Una vez llegaron a su destino y como bien había predicho Ayano, Takane se estaba preparando para darle una "paliza" a Shintaro.

- Takane, creo que mejor jugaré con Haruka. Siempre juego contigo y ya es aburrido ganarte todo el tiempo - dijo Shintaro.

- ¡¿C-como que aburrido?! te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno - dijo Takane enfadada.

- Ya lo escuchaste Takane-chan, deja a los chicos jugar tranquilos - dijo Ayano, tomando a su amiga de la manga y llevándosela casi a rastras hacia un lugar lejano.

- ¡E-espera Ayano! - gritaba la gamer, sin resultado alguno. Ya más lejos, en un rincón alejado de todo, Ayano por fin soltó el brazo de su amiga y la dejó en libertad.

- ¡¿Q-que crees que haces Ayano?! - dijo la mayor enfadada pero a la vez nerviosa.

- Takane... tenemos que resolver este embrollo... no nos hemos hablado casi nada en los últimos meses y eso me está molestando bastante - dijo Ayano seriamente, reflejando molestia en su mirada.

- B-bueno... tal vez solo no se han dado las circunstancias - respondió la chica de coletas, desviando la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Sabes qué? yo creo que es por otra cosa... yo creo que esto está pasando porque en el pasado no dejamos las cosas claras - dijo Ayano.

- ¿En... el pasado? ¿a q-qué te refieres? - dijo Takane, sonrojada y más nerviosa que antes.

- ¿Recuerdas... lo que pasó hace unos años en tu habitación cuando yo intentaba ayudarte con tu tarea? ¿ese día en el que tu abuela nos interrumpió? - soltó finalmente Ayano. Su contraparte se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos de par en par y sintiendo que un calor invadía sus mejillas. Lo recordaba muy bien... ese día en el que dudó por un momento sobre lo que sentía por ella. Ese día en el que dudó de su propia sexualidad... Ese día que había querido borrar de su memoria.

- Veo que al parecer lo recuerdas ¿no Takane-chan? - dijo Ayano, que comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a su compañera, la cual se daba cuenta de esto y empezaba a retroceder poco a poco - Deberíamos terminar lo que empezamos hace tiempo... al menos, por mi parte, debo admitir que quedé con cierta curiosidad de saber... como saben tus labios... -

- A-A-Ayano, e-espera un momento - intentaba decir Takane, viendo a su "amiga" ya más cerca que nunca, casi sintiendo su respiración sobre ella - ¿N-no fue algo como e-esto lo que hizo que dej-jaramos de hablar? ¿N-no deberíamos intentar arreglarlo en v-vez de agravarlo?

- Te traje con esa intensión... pero realmente me di cuenta que nada cambiará si no lo arreglamos de esta manera - susurraba Ayano con los ojos entreabiertos, a punto de sellar ese momento con un beso... cuando de pronto...

- ¡Takane! - gritó desde lejos Haruka.

Con una rápida maniobra, Takane logró zafarse de su amiga, tomándola y alejándola de ella, para que Haruka no sospechara nada al verlas.

- Me aburrí de jugar con Shintaro, siempre pierdo - dijo el peli-ceniza con un gran puchero - ¡Así que es tu turno! - agregó con una gran sonrisa.

_- Oh, gracias a Dios, al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada - _pensó aliviada Takane.

_- No puedo creer que esto haya pasado 2 veces... malditos todos - _pensó furiosa Ayano, viendo como la chica de coletas corría hacia su novio, intentando parecer tranquila y dirigiéndose junto a él a donde estaba Shintaro.

Luego de todo el episodio, el cuarteto pasó un día relativamente normal... tan normal como podía ser el día del par de chicas luego de lo que pasó. Al menos Takane y Shintaro siguieron con su rivalidad de siempre, ganando algunas la chica y otras el chico, entre insultos, peleas, patadas y golpes... un día normal entre ellos. Lo único que notó la pareja de gamers fue que Ayano estaba extrañamente mas callada de lo usual... y también se veía "molesta", cosa que Takane sabía perfectamente la razón, pero Shintaro no, por lo que preocupado, habló con ella un momento.

- Ayano ¿qué pasa? has estado extraña desde que hablaste con Takane... ¿pasó algo malo entre ustedes? - preguntó preocupado el chico.

- No pasa nada Shintaro-kun, solo problemas de chicas que ya se solucionarán - dijo Ayano, intentando poner una sonrisa.

- Mmm, no eres buena fingiendo sonrisas - dijo Shintaro, poniéndose serio.

- Jeje, tendré que pedirle consejos a Shuuya con eso - dijo ahora con una pequeña risita - Vamos, en serio, no pasa nada. No te preocupes.

- Esta bien, está bien. Dejaré que resuelvan sus problemas entre ustedes - terminó de decir Shintaro, girándose para ir a donde estaba la otra pareja, que jugaban en uno de los juegos. Cuando llegó allí corroboró que Ayano no lo mirara y tocó sutilmente el hombro de Takane, a la cual cuando se giró a verlo, le indicó con la mirada que quería hablar con ella, pero que no se diera cuenta Ayano. Luego de unos minutos Takane dejó a Haruka distrayendo a su amiga para ir a hablar con el ex hikikomori.

- ¿Que quieres virgen? - dijo Takane con mirada despreocupada.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! yo ya... bueno en fin, no desviemos el tema. Quiero saber que pasó entre tú y Ayano - dijo el del jersey rojo seriamente.

- ¿C-con Ayano? b-bueno... solo estamos un poco distanciadas... no te preocupes, son cosas de nosotras que resolveremos con el tiempo - dijo la chica de coletas, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

- Si, eso ya lo sé, Ayano también me lo dijo... pero creo que deberían hacerlo lo antes posible, no me gusta verla así de ... ¿molesta? - dijo el chico con mirada inquisidora.

- Si lo sé, lo sé... intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible - dijo resignada Takane mirando al piso.

- Suerte - dijo Shintaro, tomando el hombro de la chica antes de irse en la otra dirección.

Pasaron unas pocas horas y ya era tiempo de irse. El cuarteto salió del salón de juegos, listos para dirigirse cada uno a su respectiva casa... o al menos ese era el plan original. Cuando estaban llegando a la bifurcación en la que se separarían ambas parejas, Takane se precipitó a preguntarle algo a Ayano.

- Emmm... Ayano - dijo Takane nerviosa.

- Dime Takane-chan - respondió la miembro número 0, aún con la voz que demostraba un poco de molestia.

- ¿P-podría ir ahora a tu casa? - dijo Ayano, nerviosa pero mirando a los ojos a su amiga, en señal de decisión. En ese momento Ayano se sorprendió por la propuesta de Takane y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Shintaro, el cual le otorgó una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

_- ¿Acaso le está midiendo permiso? - _Pensó la chica de coletas.

- Está bien Takane, vamos - dijo Ayano finalmente. Junto con esto la mayor le explicó la situación a Haruka, el cual comprendió muy bien todo y se preparó para irse solo a su hogar, cosa que Shintaro no permitió, acompañándolo lo que le quedaba de camino. Así comenzaron su viaje el par de chicas, que llegaron a la casa de los Tateyama en un santiamén, ya que se encontraban bastante cerca.

- ¿Quieres una taza de té? - preguntó Ayano entrando a la casa.

- C-claro, me encantaría - respondió Takane que venía un poco detrás de ella. Al entrar sintió algo raro en el ambiente... sintió que algo faltaba y no sabía que era... cuando de pronto lo comprendió.

- Oye Ayano... ¿y tus padres donde están? - preguntó curiosa la gamer.

- Salieron y no regresarán hasta mañana... algo de una investigación de mamá o algo por el estilo - respondió la menor, que ya estaba dejando las tazas de té en la mesita de centro - Siéntate Takane, no seas tímida.

- C-claro - respondió la chica, sentándose en uno de los sofás, mientras su amiga hacía lo mismo en el sofá del frente - ... o-oye espera un momento, entonces... ¡por eso miraste de esa manera a Shintaro! Maldición, interrumpí tu día amoroso con él... - se lamentó Takane, sonrojándose bastante al pensar en el tema.

- ¡N-no te preocupes Takane! - dijo Ayano, intentando tranquilizarla - D-De todos modos no fue un gran desperdicio... - dicho esto sonrió tímidamente pero con una cara de decepción y un poco de tristeza.

- ¿... que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó curiosa Takane al ver y oír a Ayano.

- Mira... dejémoslo en que Shintaro no es el mejor del mundo en la cama... supongo jeje - dijo Ayano bastante avergonzada, escondiendo su rostro en su bufanda roja.

- Jajaja, yo lo sabía, sabía que debió haberse quedado virgen de por vida jajajaja! - respondió Takane entre carcajadas que no pudo aguantar.

- ¡O-oie! no seas tan mala... al menos se esfuerza, lo sé - dijo Ayano, intentando contener la risa que de todos modos quería salir de su boca - y hablando de eso... ¿cómo vas tú con Haruka en ese aspecto? - La chica, que justó comenzó a tomar té antes de la pregunta, se sorprendió y casi deja escapar todo de su boca.

- B-Bueno... p-podríamos decir que... no lo sé... - dijo Takane, avergonzada y mirando hacia otro lado, escapándose de la mirada de Ayano.

- ¿Como que no lo sabes? ¿lo dices porque no tienes otras referencias? ... bueno, yo tampoco tengo pero aún así puedo hacer un análisis de como estoy con Shintaro en ese aspecto - dijo Ayano, con cara de sabelotodo.

- N-No es eso... bueno lo que pasa es que... no tengo NINGUNA referencia en realidad... - confesó finalmente la chica de coletas.

- O-o sea que ustedes dos nunca... ¡¿NUNCA?! - gritó sorprendida Ayano.

- No, jamás... Haruka es... como decirlo... demasiado "inocente" como para tan si quiera pensar en tocarme jeje - ahora la de la risita nerviosa y triste era ella.

- Ahhh - suspiró Ayano - al parecer nuestras vidas amorosas no van del todo bien - dijo la chica de la bufanda roja, mirando con ternura y tristeza a su amiga frente a ella.

- No, al parecer no jaja - respondió la chica de coletas, un poco desanimada.

Luego de eso solo hubo silencio. Un silencio incomodo que provocó que ambas chicas se pusieran más nerviosas de lo que ya se encontraban... hasta que Ayano rompió finalmente ese tenso ambiente, invitando a Takane a ir a su habitación, para así estar "más cómodas". Una vez allí la mayor se dispuso a hablar, para discutir lo que finalmente habían ido a discutir.

- Ayano, ¿no crees que es tiempo de que hablemos de lo que está pasando? - dijo Takane seriamente.

- Si, lo sé... Mira Takane, lamento mucho realmente todo esto... al final en el pasado fui yo la que confundió la línea entre la amistad y otra cosa e hice que te fuera difícil volver a hablarme y todo eso... realmente lo lamento - dijo Ayano, cabizbaja y con el rostro lleno de tristeza.

- Ayano... - dijo Takane, acercándose y tomando el hombro de su amiga - si no te he hablado en estos meses no ha sido por tu culpa... es porque de todos modos yo también estoy confundida - Dicho esto, Ayano levantó su mirada y vio a su amiga inmediatamente - En el pasado, cuando me convertí en Ene y pasé con Shintaro esos 2 años, siempre lo escuchaba hablar de ti, pero siempre te recordaba como mi mejor amiga y el recuerdo de lo que pasó ese día en mi habitación se había borrado por completo, junto con los sentimientos involucrados... pero en el momento en el que recuperé mi cuerpo, tú volviste del Daze y nos volvimos a ver, el recuerdo me golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Todo lo que alguna vez sentí por ti volvió ese día y me negaba a pensar que pudiera ser algo más que solo "amistad". Comencé mi relación con Haruka porque lo amaba... y de hecho aún lo amo... pero siempre estuviste como una aguja clavada en mi corazón, siempre me replanteaba a veces lo que realmente sentía por ti o por Haruka y es por eso, finalmente, que no me atrevía a hablarte. De solo pensar que podr... - pero no pudo terminar su frase, solo sintió los labios de Ayano apretando con cierta desesperación los suyos, tomándola totalmente desprevenida. Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero con los pequeños movimientos que hacía Ayano, no pudo contener sus ganas de corresponder el beso... que fue aumentando poco a poco su intensidad.

Allí estaban ambas, besándose con desesperación una a la otra, como si fuera la última vez en sus vidas que lo iban a poder hacer. Ayano, que era la más entusiasta, empujó a Takane hasta llegar a la pared del cuarto, donde siguieron con sus besos apasionados. Luego de unos segundos y, sin darse cuenta cuando, la misma Takane era ahora la que estaba aprisionando a Ayano contra la pared y la que de un momento a otro empezó a besar el cuello de su amiga, la cual no aguantó las ganas de dar pequeños gemidos de placer.

- D-Dios, esto no debería e-estar pasando - dijo entre gemidos Ayano.

- No me vengas con esas cosas ahora - dijo Takane mirando directamente a los ojos a la otra chica - tu me incitaste a hacer esto, hazte responsable por tus actos - y con eso volvió a besarla, empujándola ahora hasta la cama y cayendo sobre ella. Ayano y Takane solo se rindieron ante el ataque de pasión desmedida que estaban viviendo... todo habría sido perfecto... de no ser por un pequeño problema.

- ¡Brrrrrr!

- ¿Q-que fue eso? - preguntó Ayano entre suspiros de placer.

- Mierda, creo que es mi celular... - dijo Takane intentando levantarse.

- ¡Brrrrrr!

- Déjalo sonar, que importa - dijo Ayano, tomando a Takane del cuello y besándola nuevamente.

- A-Ayano, tengo que contestar... imagínate es Haruka y si no le contesto vendrá para acá... y no quieres eso ¿verdad? - dijo la gamer con mirada acusadora.

- ¡Brrrrr!

- Aggg, está bien... contesta - bufó Ayano muy molesta y mirando hacia un costado.

- V-vamos no te pongas así - terminó de decir Takane, que se levantó para sacar el celular que estaba en su bolsillo - ¿Hola? - dijo a través del celular. Efectivamente era Haruka, que estaba preocupado por la hora en la que iría a casa - Haruka no te preocupes, me iré antes de que oscurezca, te lo prometo - dijo nuevamente Takane, mirando a la chica sobre la cama, que seguía mirándola con molestia - ¿... o sabes qué? tengo una mejor idea... - en ese momento Ayano la miró confundida y Takane la miró a su vez con una picara sonrisa - Creo que lo mejor que podría hacer es pasar la noche acá, así no me preocupo por la hora y puedo estar más tiempo con Ayano... sí...sí... claro, no te preocupes... ok, entonces nos vemos Haruka, gracias por llamar - y cortó el teléfono.

Ayano se quedó helada, no se habría imaginado que Takane propondría algo como eso pero... ¿a quién le importa? de todos modos le convenía.

- O-oye Takane, eres una atrevida - dijo Ayano sentándose en la cama.

- Jejeje, tú ahora solo deberías prepararte... - dijo a su vez Takane, con la misma mirada llena de picardía y lujuria que cuando hablaba por teléfono.

- ¿... prepararme? ¿para qué? - preguntó nerviosa Ayano, que veía como se acercaba "peligrosamente" su amiga.

- Prepararte para una larga noche con tu "mejor amiga" - y dicho esto Takane volvió a lanzarse sobre Ayano, besándola de inmediato y posicionándose sobre ella. Los besos cada vez se volvían más atrevidos, ambas sentían la lengua de la otra invadir su boca, masajeándose la una con la otra sin la mínima intensión de abandonar su lugar. Luego de unos minutos comenzaron a sentir que su ropa les estaba sobrando, y fue sorpresivamente Ayano quien dio el primer paso: bajó completamente el cierre de la chaqueta azul que andaba trayendo Takane y se la quitó desesperadamente, para luego sacar la molesta polera con tirantes que tenía debajo, dejándola solo con el sostén azul.

- Oye, que ruda te has puesto... - dijo Takane molestando a Ayano, con una sonris lasciva.

- ¿No te gusta acaso? - La chica se veía increíblemente excitada, con lo que Takane no pudo contenerse más tiempo.

- No... pero no puedo quedarme atrás - Takane inmediatamente levantó a la chica y con un movimiento rápido le quitó el vestido blanco que traía puesto. Casi como un movimiento reflejo Ayano se aferró con ambos brazos a Takane, quien comenzó otra vez a besar enérgicamente su cuello, mientras desabrochaba con algo de torpeza el sostén de su compañera. Una vez fuera, la chica pudo apreciar los hermosos senos de esta, dándole unas ganas increíbles de saborearlos.

- Creo que me divertiré un poco aquí jeje - dijo Takane quien ya se estaba lanzando sobre los dos pechos de Ayano. Comenzó a lamerlos suavemente, desde afuera hacia dentro, dejando sus pezones para el final, los cuales estimulaba vigorosamente con su lengua, percatándose de lo duro que se estaban poniendo, más los múltiples gemidos provenientes de su amada. Todo esto la estaba excitando demasiado, sintiéndolo fuertemente en su intimidad.

- T-Takane... - gemía Ayano.

La nombrada sintió en ese momento un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo y se decidió por explorar cierto lugar al que no había ido aún. Bajó llenando de pequeños besos el abdomen de Ayano, llegando a su entrepierna, la cual estaba completamente húmeda. En eso Takane sonrió para sí misma y, quitando esa delgada tela que tenía enfrente como barrera, comenzó a jugar con su lengua por todo el rededor de su entrada, lamiendo cuidadosamente todo el lugar, para pasar a aventurarse dentro.

- ¡Aaahh! - gimió Ayano, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior.

Y así siguió jugueteando con su lengua en su intimidad, recorriendo todo cuanto pudo recorrer, acelerando la velocidad y luego disminuyéndola, mordiendo su clitoris y haciendo que muriera de placer constantemente. Takane estaba extasiada y no quería parar en ningún momento.

- ¡T-Takane... m-me corro! ¡me corro! - gritó Ayano, sintiendo como el orgasmo invadía todo su cuerpo, haciendo que arqueara la columna y tensara todos los músculos de su cuerpo...

- ... ¡Wow! eso fue intenso - dijo Takane con una sonrisa victoriosa, mirando a una agotada Ayano sobre la cama.

- S-si... lo fue... pero aún así no es justo Takane-chan - dijo Ayano aún embriagada por la sensación que recién experimentó - ahora... te toca a ti - y se lanzó sobre Takane, atacando directamente el sostén de esta, quitándolo enseguida y empezando a morder sin cuidado los pezones de esta.

-¡A-Ayano! ten más cuidado... - dijo Takane intentando resistir un poco el dolor, que con el paso de los segundos se fue transformando en una sensación increíblemente placentera. Era su primera vez después de todo, sea como sea era muy inexperta en las sensaciones que podría sentir.

- Tu relájate Takane y déjate llevar - susurró Takane, junto con un pequeño mordisco a uno de sus pezones, que la hizo retorcerse de placer. Mientras lo hacía, con su mano derecha masajeaba su pecho derecho y con la mano que le quedaba libre, se apresuró a desabrochar el short que traía puesto Takane. Cuando se lo logró sacar, se aventuró a la entrepierna de la chica, completamente mojada por la excitación.

- P-por favor Ayano, ten c-cuidado allí - logró decir Takane, con su respiración agitada al 100%.

- Re -la -ja -te~ - le volvió a repetir Ayano como un susurro en la oreja, al mismo tiempo que la mordía suavemente. Con los dedos se abrió paso a través de la delgada tela y empezó a explorar su entrada, ingresando y saliendo rápidamente, mientras veía la cara de Takane, que no podía resistir tanta estimulación.

- A-Ayano... ¡ahhh! - gemía sin parar la chica. Ayano no dudó dos veces al verla así y se lanzó de cabeza al punto que le traía tanto placer a su querida Takane, comenzando a lamer profundamente cada rincón del mismo, tomando sus muslos y apretando su cara contra ella, para conseguir un mayor efecto... que al parecer había logrado.

- ¡Aahh! C-creo que me corro Ayano... ¡Aaahhh siento que explotaré maldición! - gritó Takane a todo pulmón, sintiendo por fin el preciado orgasmo que también hizo que curvara su espalda, tensara sus músculos y cerrara sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas...

* * *

><p>Luego de unos minutos ambas chicas estaban recostadas, una al lado de la otra, aún jadeando y tomadas de la mano.<p>

- Dios, eso estuvo JODIDAMENTE bueno... - dijo Takane aún recordando todo lo que había pasado.

- Jeje bueno, eso es tener sexo Takane-chan... o bueno... al menos en este caso... eso creo - respondió Ayano un poco confundida. La chica a su lado se acercó a su rostro y le dio un tierno beso, seguido por un cálido abrazo que, por ellas, les hubiera gustado jamás terminar.

- Fuera lo que fuera Ayano... me encantó y me gustaría volver a hacerlo contigo otra vez en un futuro - dijo finalmente Takane con una sonrisa.

- A mi también Takane... créeme que a mí también - respondió Ayano, también con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- O-oye pero... aún no pensamos en algo... - dijo la gamer un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Ayano.

- ¿Que le diremos a los chicos? ¿c-crees que sea posible seguir con esto sin que afecte lo que tenemos con ellos? -

- Mmm... pero Takane, piénsalo... ¿realmente es necesario decirles? de todas formas somos "amigas" y... nunca sospecharán que tenemos algo - dijo Ayano bastante convencida.

- Wow, realmente eres maquiavélica cuando quieres serlo jeje - respondió Takane un poco asustada.

- Puede ser verdad... y no creo que te moleste ¿o sí? - dijo Ayano, con una sonrisa pícara.

- Jeje, no realmente.

- ... y que piensas - dijo Ayano luego de unos segundos, aproximándose al oído de su amiga - ¿... te animas con otra ronda?

- ... bueno... ¿por qué no? - respondió sonriendo Takane, consciente de que entre ellas comenzaría una historia de amor "prohibido", que disfrutarían por mucho tiempo más.

_"Seguiremos juntas, a pesar de todo lo que venga..."_

* * *

><p><em>Y eso fue todo! espero de verdad les haya gustado o agradado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :D<em>

_Si quieren otro pedido Yuri no duden en dejarlo en algún Review y el tío Takkumi verá que puede hacer :3 (eso sonó a tío violador... no, no soy un tío violador e_é)_

_Nos vemos en próximas publicaciones! :D_


End file.
